Warm & Comfy
by MrYoung1221
Summary: Scott gets the best of both worlds on one winter day in Beacon Hills. m/m. Scott/Stiles/Issac.


Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The author knows nothing of the true sexuality of the characters mentioned. The Characters are the property of their respectable owners, and the author in no way wishes to infringe on those rights. This story features mature plot lines, that are only suitable for those of a respectable age. This story contains male on male content. If any of the detail mentioned above do not suit your fancy, please exit now.

**Warm &amp; Comfy**

A perfect white blanket of snow fell on the small town of Beacon Hills. Christmas was closer than anyone thought, and every one of the town was hyped to rip the paper from their gifts or spend some time with their loved ones. With the snow almost never falling, this year, it'd be a different Christmas. The children would come out to play, as well as, the teenagers, maybe even the adults. They were all going to play in the snow, and they were going to have fun.

Scott McCall was the first to awake. With his eyes opening, he ran a hand through his curly black hair. He sighed as he twisted his body out of bed. He felt his morning wood pressing against his pajama bottoms, but he knew that it'd go away if he left it alone. Scott wasn't a sex obsessed boy, but there were times that he was horny, now just wasn't one of the times. Scott walked away from his bed, and he stepped into the bathroom where he saw a face worth a million bucks, his.

Scott smiled at his face. He was handsome, and he knew it. He raised his hand to his hair, and he pulled it back before he started to style it. Scott normally didn't focus on his hair, but today was a special day. It was Christmas Eve, and he wanted to spend some time with his _friends. _Scott had a girlfriend, but they had hit a rough spot, it was then that he realized Allison wasn't the one he wanted. He wanted someone that could hold him at night, someone he could wrap his arm around and feel their strength. Scott no longer wanted a woman, he wanted a man, and he had found that man inside of his two best friends, Issac and Stiles.

With his hair done, Scott walked out of the bathroom, and he was glad to see that his erection had softened. He stepped back into his room, and he sat on the bed. He knew what he wanted, but his parents didn't. They had no idea that Scott was into men, not women. Scott knew that his mother would care, after all she took him being a werewolf with ease. It was his father that wasn't going to approve. It had been months, maybe years since he last saw, but he decided that he wanted to come back. Scott loved his father, but he wasn't ready for him to live with him, and especially not in Beacon Hills. There were just too many secrets floating around for the head honcho of the FBI to stay there.

Scott rose from the bed, and he stepped closer towards his dresser. He opened it with a light tug, and he pulled out a plain, white long-sleeved shirt. He rolled the white cotton over his naked chest, and he dug in the drawer for a while before he settled on a black shirt that was covered in skulls. The shirt was a little demonic, but everyone had some kind of demon inside of them, right? Scott walked away from the dresser, and he moved towards his closet. He pushed the door open, and he found the jeans that he was looking. They were right in front of him, hanging from a blue hanger. Scott pushed his hand forward, and he pulled the jeans closer to him. They fell from the hanger, and he quickly pushed the plaid bottoms away from his waist.

The black jeans were skinny jeans, and they cupped Scott in all the right places. Scott knew where he was going, and he wanted to make a good impression. He decided to wear the jeans because they made his ass look nice and round, and his larger than average bulge was on display. Scott ran a hand down his chest, and it dipped onto his bulge. He felt his cock in its resting place, and he smiled. He was hot, sexy, and he knew that they were going to love it. Scott ran across his room, and he grabbed a hoodie before he pushed his phone into his pocket. He walked out of his room, and he moved down the stairs of his house.

"Morning bud," Scott heard his father say.

His eyes darted to his father's, and he just smirked. He and his father weren't on speaking terms, and he didn't have anything to say to the man. He moved down the stairs, closer towards his father, and right out the door. Scott didn't have time for his father's questions or whatever it was he wanted to talk about. Scott walked down the stairs that connected his porch to the sidewalk, and he quickly jumped from it. He walked down the concrete, and he smiled when he saw Stiles's jeep. A smile pressed itself onto Scott's lips, and he stepped closer and closer towards Stiles. Scott slide into the front seat of Stiles's jeep, and he felt like he was on top of the world. He saw the look that was in Stiles's eyes, and he knew what it meant. They had been friends for year, but now it was time to take things to another level.

Stiles pressed against the accelerator, and he pulled the jeep forward. From the corner of his eye, he could see Scott, and _everything _about him. Stiles allowed his eyes to roam into lower regions, and he smiled when he saw the outline of Scott's cock. Stiles had never seen it, but just from the soft outline, he knew that his best friend was hung. With the image of Scott's cock in his mind, Stiles was barely able to drive. He felt his cock increasing in size, and the thought of being with Scott was dominating his mind. He wanted to _do _his best friend, but he didn't know where Scott stood in the matter.

Scott saw the way Stiles looked at him, and he let his eyes travel to Stiles's lower regions. He saw the tent pushing upward, and he couldn't help but smile. He knew that Stiles wanted him, and he wanted Stiles. They just had to make it to Stiles's house first. Scott didn't know play by play what was going to happen, but he did know that he and Stiles were going to get warm and comfy.

Stiles turned his jeep into his yard, and he parked the car, and his head quickly turned towards his best friend. He saw the smile on his face, and the way his hair whipped on top of his head was too much for him to handle. Stiles pulled his hand away from the wheel, and he pressed into Scott's crotch. Stiles pressed his hand hard against the bulge, and he felt Scott's body react below him. Stiles closed his eyes, and he let his move up and down the bulge. He wanted to feel Scott hard, and he would do whatever it took to get him hard.

"God Stiles," Scott moaned when Stiles pressed against his balls.

Stiles smiled at the moan, and he pressed harder. Scott lifted his hand, and he jetted it over towards Stiles's bulge. He pressed against it, and he immediately felt the wetness of precum. Scott rubbed against the shaft, and he the six inch cock throbbing below his hand. Scott removed his hand, and he looked up towards Stiles.

"Let's get inside," he said with excitement.

Stiles nodded, and in seconds they were both out of the car and climbing the stairs to Stiles's room. They reached the top of the stairs, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The entire walk up, Stiles had his hands wrapped around Scott's ass, and Scott had his lips attached to Stiles's. It was a wonder how they didn't crash somewhere. They made it to Stiles's room, and Scott twisted the door open, and he was surprised to see Issac. Scott felt guilt run though his body. He had forgotten the date he made with Issac, but it looked like Issac had other plans anyways.

"Issac, It's not what it looks like," Scott started.

Issac felt a smirk come over his face. It was just what it looked like. Scott had entered the room with his lips on Stiles's mouth, hands on his crotch. Issac wasn't stupid, but he wasn't angry either. He had seen the way Scott looked at Stiles, and it didn't surprise him. Issac continued to stare at the two, and he his cock rising beneath the grey shorts he wore. Issac pressed his hand to the tent, and he hissed when the pleasure ran through his body. He kept his sights on Scott, and before he could raise his finger, a ask Scott to come closer, the door was closed with a thud, and the two of them were progressing towards Issac.

In seconds the three boys were all on Stiles's bed. Scott had moved away from Stiles, and he lips were now attached to Issac's, and Stiles was pressing his crotch with his hand. Scott moaned into Issac's mouth, and his right hand found Issac's crotch, and the left on Stiles's. The only thing that could be heard from the room was moans, and they only got higher and louder. Scott pulled away from Issac's lips, and he raised the shirt the boy wore. He ran his hand across the smooth skin, and he lowered his lips to the perfect body. Scott pressed his lips to the skin, and he moved around it. It wasn't long before his lips found Issac's happy trail. Scott lowered his tongue from the confines of his mouth, and he licked along the black hair.

Issac watched as Scott licked along Issac's body. Stiles stared at the cloth covered ass, and he wanted it. It was muscled, and the way Scott was flexing it was driving him crazy. Stiles rose from the bed, and he lowered his pants. He was only in his underwear, but he moved behind Scott, and he pressed upward, letting his cock brush against Scott's crack.

"Aww hmmm," Scott moaned when he felt Stiles's manhood.

Stiles continued to do that, but he worked his hand around Scott's hips, into the button and zipper. Stiles pressed his hand against the bulge, and he quickly unzipped and unbuttoned the pants. He stripped Scott's front half, and his hand disappeared into the black briefs of his best friend. It took little no time for Stiles to find the throbbing cock. Stiles wrapped his hand around the thick, seven incher, and he began to jerk it. He felt it throbbing beneath his hand, and when he reached the tip, he found the foreskin. Stiles lowered his lips to Scott's neck, and he pressed his lips to it.

"Fuck, Stiles," Scott moaned when he felt Stiles's cock brush against his again.

Issac heard the moan, and he couldn't help but a little jealous. He felt his cock throbbing, and he saw the Scott had made it to his aching cock. Scott pulled back the grey shorts, green boxer briefs, and his mouth wrapped around the seven inch appendage. Scott let his tongue swirl around the tip before he took more into his mouth. The entire time he was doing the organ, and he let his tongue swirl up and down. Scott made his way to the base of the cock, and he couldn't help but notice Issac's perfectly shaven body. Scott pulled himself off the cock, and he quickly took it down his throat again.

Stiles watched as Issac got his blowjob, and he felt his cock throbbing. He lowered his hand to Scott's jeans, and he pulled them down along with the underwear. Stiles smiled at the pink hole, and he let the tip of his cock press against it. Scott's body jumped, but it quickly pushed into the cock. Scott wanted it, and Stiles didn't have any lube, and Scott wasn't prepared. Stiles moved his lips to Scott's hear, and he began to talk dirty.

"Yeah you little slut, you want me to fuck that hole don't you?"

Scott pushed his hips backwards, and he felt a moan erupt from his mouth when he felt the head pop into his ass. While Scott sucked Issac to a tee, Stiles pushed farther into the hole, and he didn't stop. When Stiles had Scott filled, he pulled out before quickly throwing himself back in. He bred Scott, and he knew that all three of them were close. Stiles fucked Scott's ass, while he jacked him, Issac let his cum slide down Scott's throat. Scott took it all in, but some of it dabbled out when he screamed from Stiles stroking his prostate. Scott closed his eyes, and he orgasm came, letting shots of cum coat his underwear.

Stiles was the last the cum. With his eyes closed, and he cock pushing into Scott's tight heat, he couldn't take it. He felt the urge to cum, and he did. With ease, the cum left his cock, and he moaned when it did.


End file.
